Percabeth goes to goode highschool
by TheAcousticEclipse
Summary: Annabeth decides to surprise percy in goode highschool, what dangers they face not even the gods themselves could guess. Rated T since i dont know where im taking it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just note I am very new to this and am not very good at creative writing. But I will try my best! Also I am from Britain so I am not spelling things wrong (I hope) and am just spelling the way I was taught to. :)**

 **And just a disclaimer rick riordan owns all of the percy jackson characters and places!**

 _Annabeths pov_

She was ready! Finally packed. It took weeks of begging to be able to move to Manhattan, her dad didn't take much persuading is was her evil step mother who was the problem. I don't even know why she tried to butt in, like always, she wanted me gone as soon as I came back from camp.

She spoke to sally she said it would be fine that She stayed with them, and she even helped keep it a secret from percy, percy her perfect boyfriend who was the cutest most idiotic guy in the world, her seaweed brain.

She was ready to leave. she said goodbye to her dad and as usual her step mother didn't pay any attention to her what so ever. So she left, she left California and headed strait for Manhattan.

When she got their she went to a hotel she had booked for a night so she could surprise her seaweed brain at school. The school which she had to be in tomorrow! She needed to sleep or she would be late!

She woke up at 6:30 since she had to be at goode high school at 8:00 she figured she could make it. So she got ready and at 7:45 she left, in a bit of a rush since she needed to get there fast because her hotel was not close to the school at all. She got a bus and left.

She arrived at goode just on time to get to form **(don't know what other people call it but in my school we go to form before any lessons for 30 minutes to do whatever)** she looked around to see if percy was already there and to her surprise he was.

He was seated near the front and turned around so he hadn't seen her yet. He was talking to three kids who sat behind him.

She walked up the the front desk and told the teacher she was new. Out the corner of her eye she saw percy freeze for a second as she spoke.

"What is your name?" The teacher asked

"Annabeth" she said loud enough for percy to hear if he was listening, which she was sure he was.

At the mention of her name she saw percy whip around as fast as physically possible, she smiled but kept her eyes on the teacher.

"Take a seat please annabeth"

She went to sit near the back but was stopped by a shocked percy pulling her into the seat next to him and gaping at her with a very shocked expression on his face while she just grinned.

"Uh..um..how.. what?" He tried to ask but couldn't get the words out

She laughed "nice to see you to seaweed brain"

"So percy, you gonna introduce us or shall we wait until you stop starting at her?" One of the guys behind them asked.

Percy then clicked back to reality "uh oh um.. yeah" he said blushing and looking down " guys this is Annabeth my girlfriend and Annabeth this is.."

He was cut off by the girl behind him " Hi. Im aria and this is Noah and Jacob, nice to meet you Annabeth!"

"Nice to meet you too, aria"

 **I don't really know where I'm taking this story but if you have any suggestions feel free to input ideas! Ill also try to make them a bit bigger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just note I am very new to this and am not very good at creative writing. But I will try my best! Also I am from Britain so I am not spelling things wrong (I hope) and am just spelling the way I was taught to. :)**

 **And just a disclaimer rick riordan owns all of the percy jackson characters and places!**

 _Percys pov_

After my shock that annabeth was really here with me! Aria, Noah, Jacob and I walked annabeth to the office to collect her things and see what lessons she had.

Surprisingly she had the same timetable as me!

 _English -mr villin_

 _History -mrs Dawes_

 _Ancient Greek -miss rains_

 _Lunch_

 _Cooking -mr shaw_

 _Fine arts -mrs Davies_

 **(Very random timetable that may or may not make any sense)**

That would at least make this school more bearable we also found her locker wasn't that from away from near Ours either.(don't know how lockers work never had one never will)

The receptionist also gave us a note to explain why we were all late to english.

As we headed to english in mr villins room Aria, Noah and Jacob interrogated Annabeth and I about things like how long we've known each-other, and how we met and how much we really know about each-other. They stopped after a few questions as we neared english.

English was nothing special just your usual english but this time I had Annabeth by my side, well she was on the other side of the room but it was good enough for me.

After english I decided to ask annabeth a few questions myself for two reasons 1) I was curious and 2) Aria, Noah and Jacob weren't there to do it as they take fine arts instead of history.

I asked Annabeth where she was staying and to my surprise she was staying with me, sally and paul.

As we headed into history I walked to the back of the class to my seat as Annabeth walked to the front to talk to the teacher.

Annabeth was told to sit in the row in front of me which was a relief until Amanda came to sit next to me.

Don't get me wrong Amanda wasn't that bad, she was your classic head cheerleader popular girl who always got what she wanted (no offense to any cheerleaders or Amandas out there) but she wouldn't leave me alone. Aria told me many times shes flirting with me and I see what she means but I don't know what to do about it.

"Hey percy!" Amanda came and sat down, a bit too close

I moved over a bit "oh, hey Amanda" I was trying to not sound annoyed but apparently failing as i heard Annabeth quietly laugh at my situation.

"So percy I'm having a party tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come?" She said moving her chair closer since I moved away.

"Oh I can't I'm busy tonight" I wasn't lying tonight me and Annabeth planned to have a movie night since shes staying with us.

"Really doing what?" Amanda asked trying not to sound disappointed but failing.

"Im having a movie night with my girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend." Amanda responded immediately

"Uh yeah" I said and quickly looked at Annabeth and saw her smiling and trying nor to laugh again but looked away before Amanda noticed

"Who is she? Where is she? Does she go here? Where is she from?"Amanda asked Sounding a bit mad.

"Her name is Annabeth, shes from california **(I think)** , she does go here and she is in front of you!" I said and tapped annabeth on the shoulder so she would turn around.

"Right here" I said smiling and annabeth while she smiled back

I heard Amanda storm off and went to sit somewhere else while me and annabeth laughed quietly so miss Dawes wouldn't hear us.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter I may upload another soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeths pov

After history, in which all I got was evil glares of Amanda, we met up with Aria, Noah and jacob and headed to ancient greek.

I spoke to Noah and Aria I bit on the way there and found out a lot about them, apparently they were twins and Noah played the guitar they lived next to jacob and not far from percys apartment.

Greek wasn't anything exciting... at first, they were in the middle oh learning about the greek gods, which I found rather ironic.

"Hi, I'm annabeth I'm new here" I said as I walked up to the front desk

miss rains glared at me for a second "well if your new ill sit you by our top student in ancient greek, percy" she pointed over to were percy had sat down

I smiled and thanked her as I sat with percy. Aria and jacob sat in-front of us while Noah sat behind us.

I got a lot of glares and signs of distaste from miss rains, she keep asking us the questions while giving no-one else a second thought.

After greek I asked percy about this and he said she wasn't always there teacher, she only started a week or two ago and from what he said I gathered he had the same suspicions as me… miss rains wasn't who she seemed.

During lunch me and percy were bombarded with more questions about our relationship so he dragged me outside so we could talk more.

We walked around for a while just talking and laughing, until we were approached by Amanda, after a hateful glare she turned to percy, her expression softened a bit but anyone could tell she was still bitter about earlier.

"Miss rain said she wanted to see you"

"The both of us?" Percy asked while Amanda looked enraged by this.

"The four of you" she responded cooly

"Four?" I wondered out loud

"Yes! Percy, Annabeth, Aria and Noah!" She snapped as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

After that little interaction we got the twins and headed skeptically toward miss rains room.

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you cant guess whats gonna happen then you will have to wait another day I'm afraid. Sorry if it was a bit short ill try to make them a bit longer. X**

 **Just note I am very new to this and am not very good at creative writing. But I will try my best! Also I am from Britain so I am not spelling things wrong (I hope) and am just spelling the way I was taught to. :)**

 **And just fa disclaimer rick riordan owns all of the percy jackson characters and places!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just note I am very new to this and am not very good at creative writing. But I will try my best! Also I am from Britain so I am not spelling things wrong (I hope) and am just spelling the way I was taught to. :)**

 **And just a disclaimer rick riordan owns all of the percy jackson characters and places!**

 _Percys po_ v

We walked to miss rains room in silence, Aria and Noah Trailing behind us, not aware of the dangers that we faced.

Once we got there miss rains was sitting at her desk marking books,

"Ah, you're here, perfect timing" she said with a smug grin.

"What did you need us for miss?" Aria asked politely

"Well, with your new addition to your little group…" she nodded in Annabeths direction, "I thought I should act quickly before you realize what trouble you could really cause" this time she glared at the twins, as she changed into who she really was.

"What is that thing!" Noah screamed as me and Annabeth pulled out our weapons.

"A manticore, we'll explain everything later, now just run!" Annabeth yelled as she ducked under the deadly thorns miss rains shot at her.

I heard Aria and Noah run off yelling for help, so Annabeth and I charged forward.

"The mouth" Annabeth cried "aim for the mouth" as we ducked under a second set of spikes.

A plan formed in my mind, which believe it or not doesn't happen much.

"Distract it!" I yelled across to Annabeth as she dodged another set of spines, she seemed to get the idea.

"Hey, you stupid beast, over here!" She screeched as miss rain turned toward her.

"Me? Stupid? You absurd, reckless fiend!" Miss rain roared shooting more thorns at Annabeth.

I heard a piecing scream as Annabeth hit the floor,

"ANNABETH!" I cried out full of rage and hatred.

Miss rains turned to me as she roared with laughter, I felt a surge of power rush through me as I threw riptide down the monsters throat, she screamed in anger and burst into dust.

I cared about nothing else, I ran to Annabeths side as she clutched her arm.

"We need to get to camp, Now!" She yelled

I helped her up and as we, as quickly as humanly possibly, got through school and into the car, grabbing Aria and Noah on the way, we headed home… to Camp Half Blood.

 **I will be uploading more often now but I do have a lot of pressure in school so if I miss a day or two I'm very sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just note I am very new to this and am not very good at creative writing. But I will try my best! Also I am from Britain so I am not spelling things wrong (I hope) and am just spelling the way I was taught to. :) And just a disclaimer rick riordan owns all of the percy jackson characters and places!**

 _Annabeths pov_

I woke up with a sharp pain in my leg, when I looked up to see it I was bandaged up and in the infirmary? At camp? What had happened?

I tried to stand up but but failed and just fell into the nearest object, somebody came rushing in at the sound and was instantly by my side,

"Annabeth, are you ok? What are you doing up? Sit back down!" Percys voice seamed to be sick with worry.

"I..I'm fine, where are we?" I asked as I could barley remember the last few hours,

"Were in camp, we were attacked, remember?" He sounded nervous and uneasy.

"Oh..oh yeah" I paused as it all came flooding back like a vivid dream, and giving me a headache, "where are Aria and Noah?" I asked curiously,

"There at breakfast, the came through with no problem, but not claimed, no not yet, but chiron says it'll probably happen at tonights campfire"he said rambling on a bit,

"Wait!" I stopped him "how long have we been here?!"

"Oh..er a few days maybe" he said getting quieter so I could barely hear him

"What did you say?" I asked

"A few days" he responded a but more clearly

My eyes widened at the news "What! A few days!" I yelled trying to stand again but just falling back into percys arms,

"Well the poison went through your bloodstream really fast and then you were unconscious for 3 days which terrified me and I haven't slept for eaten, and I'm starving!" He said in one breath, bit again his voice full of pain and distress.

I sighed, all anger from before escaping "its ok percy, were together now were all ok, but now that you mention it I am starving" I say realizing how hungry I was

Percy let out a small laugh "yeah, lets go eat!

As percy basically carried me to the dining pavilion we ran into Jason and piper (if you don't know the heroes of Olympus series you should read them their great)

"OH MY GODS, ANNABETH! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you thirsty? Do you need food?" Piper ran at us and nearly knocked us over,

"Pipes, calm down Annabeths been through worse, I'm sure shes fine." Jason calmed down piper,

"Yeah, I'm fine piper don't worry, do you guys want to join us for breakfast?" I asked calmly wanting to talk to my bff about how shes been doing.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Piper and Jason said

Once we got to the dining pavilion we all sat at the Poseidon table since chiron lifted the rule of separate tables for now, we started talking about what we've been doing for the past few months, but as we got up to leave we ran into Aria and Noah.

"Hey, how have you guys settled in to.. well you know, this?" I said referring to the whole demigod thing.

"Its been confusing…" Noah started

"But a great adventure" Aria finished for him, " so anyway Annabeth how are you doing?"

I smiled at the concern in her voice, she was so worried but I barley new for a day, "I'm fine thank you Aria" I responded with a small smile.

"Have you guys figured out who your godly parent is yet? Percy asked sounding like a 5 year old hearing all of this for the first time

"No, but I've been thinking since…" Aria started

"We don't know yet!" Noah finished sharply earning a glare from Aria and a confused look from all percy, jason, piper and I.

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you cant guess whats gonna happen then you will have to wait another day I'm afraid. Sorry if it was a bit short ill try to make them a bit longer. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I get into the chapter I need to say something. Sorry if I'm not uploading as much I will try to upload a bit more also I have a bit of an idea of what I'm going to do but if you want anything added I read all the reviews so I will add some ideas if you wish also, as I said , I read all reviews and am very surprised and happy to see the positive responses this fan-fic is getting and appreciate it all so thank you all xx**

 _Percys pov_

It was a bit odd what happened at the dining pavilion but it seemed to be forgotten quite fast as chiron came in and told Annabeth, Aria, Noah and I that a van would be here to take us home soon so we should get ready to go, we didn't really have much to pack because we came on such short notice but Noah and Aria got a few things and Annabeth wanted to get a few things from her cabin so I went to my cabin to get a few things and iris message my mum **(again I'm British)**.

I walked into my cabin but instead of the usual mess it is it was clean and perfectly… well perfect. I looked around for a while then decided it was just the cleaning harpies. I sat on my bed and started to read an old magazine I left here last time I came, a sound came from the bathroom, I paused taking out riptide and walking over to the door, then it opened…

"Brother!" Tyson yelled as he threw him self into a hug while I was frozen in surprise,

"Tyson? Wha what are you doing here?" I said still in shock,

"Daddy said I could come back for a while then later on go back to the forges, so I went to camp jupiter to see ella, ella was nice, tyson missed ella, then I came to camp half-blood to see everyone else. I visited rachel, she said you were here somewhere and that Annabeth was hurt, so I came back here to wait." tyson explained not letting go of me.

"How long did you wait for?" I said finally hugging him back

"Not long.. an hour maybe but not long" tyson said happy with the hug and finally letting go

"Well its nice to see you bro, were heading back soon though, you can come if you want I'm sure my mum wont mind if you stay with us for a while" I said wondering what my mum would really say

"Really? I would like that very much" tyson said getting even happier

"Yeah it would be great" I said smiling at Tysons response "oh yeah I still need to iris message her!" I said in a hurry to find a drachma.

After I found one I stumbled over to my fountain and threw it in,

"Please lady iris show me Sally Jackson , Manhattan" I spoke in a hurry

"Mum!" I announced making her jump

"Percy! Where have you and Annabeth been these past few days?" She declared sounding rather angry

"We were attacked at school were at camp but we'll be back soon, also is it ok that Tyson stays with us would stay with us as well ?" I said again in a hurry as we needed to leave

She sighed "yes its fine percy but next time this happens tell me sooner I was very worried when paul said he saw you and your friends running out of school your lucky he could cover it up this time!" She sounded relived that we would be back soon ,

"Yeah mum ok, got to go see you soon!" I said cutting the connection before she could reply,

"Percy? The van is here we have to- Tyson!" Annabeth exclaimed as she walked into my cabin

"What are you doing here?" She said forgetting to van

"Daddy said-"

"Ill explain on the way first we go to the van!" I said cutting him off as I dragged them both to the van.

We met Aria and Noah in the van, on the way back I introduced tyson to the twins and let him explain to Annabeth why he was here, I told Annabeth he would be staying with us for as long as he's here and that paul covered up are sudden disappearance at school. It was a long ride so I decided to iris message paul to ask him if he could get a place for tyson at school on short notice, he said it would be fine but it might take a day or two.

 **Kind of a small chapter but I will try write more, I might upload every other day and write on the days I don't upload. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter also I kind of messed up with chapter 3 but its up now and should be fine if not please tell me and ill fix it xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Annabeths pov_

We arrived back Percys apartment after we dropped of Aria and Noah and apologized to their mother about takin them with no notice for 3 days, we made up some insane story about how we had to get me to the hospital but the only one that knew what was going on was further away, which wasn't all a lie but she seemed to buy it.

"Where would I sleep brother?" Tyson asked breaking a comfortable silence,

"Oh I think my mum has a spare room set up somewhere if not you can stay in my room ill stay on the couch" percy said calmly,

"He could take the spare room I'm in I don't mind" I said not wanting anyone else to have to sleep on the couch,

That pretty much continued on the rest of the ride back, once we got back sally stressed all over us while paul greeted us and informed us that tyson would be able to join us at school on Monday.

"Mum do you have another spare room somewhere we could set up for tyson" percy said bringing that problem back again,

"Oh yeah theres a fold up bed somewhere ill just find it, percy would it be ok if he stays in your room?" Sally responded after calming down a bit

"Yeah that would be fine" percy answered sounding rather relived "do me and Annabeth still have to go to school tomorrow?" Percy added the relief fading

"Of course you do! Its just one day then it's the weekend!" Sally said going back into mother mode

Percy groaned while I laughed at his response.

Later on at about 3 o'clock tyson, percy and I headed put to go shopping as percy and I left out stuff at school when we left and tyson needed to get a few things.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A familiar voice said as we walked out of another shop, we paused and turned around to come face to face with Amanda and her little cliché "percy, I hope your ok I heard you had to go to hospital?" Amanda said obviously oblivious to what really happened with a look of fake worry on her face

I saw percy smirk out of the corner of my eye, this made me smile even wider "er yeah I did go the hospital, Annabeth broke her leg and couldn't walk so me Aria and Noah had to take her" percy said as Amandas 'worried' expression turned into a scowl.

"Oh" Amanda said glowering at me as she went to turn away but then she noticed tyson "who are you, and what are you doing here?" She said in her usual bitter tone,

"Well daddy said-" Tyson said starting his story of how he came to camp again

"He's Tyson my brother he's visiting for a while" percy said quickly cutting of tyson from explaining camp half blood,

Amanda gave him a confused look while she seemed to be thinking about something "I didn't know you had a brother?" She said confused on the situation at hand,

"Er.." percy said thinking for a second "he's my step brother, we have the same dad" he said then started to drag us away

Amanda jumped in front of us and stopped us from leaving, "paul is your dad too?" She said to tyson still clearly confused

"No paul is my step dad I'm not genetically related to him" percy explained quickly so we could get out of that situation

Amanda seemed satisfied with that but still wouldn't let us leave "ok anyway that's not why I'm here… you" she said forgetting the previous situation and smirking at me,

"Me?" I said in astonishment

"Yes you!" She snapped at me! "Come with me!" She said not giving me any time for a response and dragged me away into the nearest shop

"What do you want?!" I said fed up of this,

"You! I am having a party after school tomorrow and you are coming" she said making it obvious it wasn't a choice " and bring percy, but not his weird brother!" She added

"Why would I come to your stupid party, and tyson is not weird!" I said defending my friend

"Its not you I want to come, its percy but he's too involved with you so if you come he will too!" She said as if she planned this whole thing

"Why would I agree to any of this" I said wondering about how annoying some people could be

"If not I will make you life so much more miserable than it already is, and trust me with what I say on that, anyway the party is at 7 ill pick you both up be ready!" She said as I stood there in shock with what just happened.

 **I think this story might be starting to get a bit boring I will try to make it better but like I've said if you have any ideas with were this could go please tell me I will try incorporate any and all ideas into this, hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did I will try update more xx**


	8. Authors note!

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, as i think i said in the last chapter i think this story is getting quite boring i dont really know what to do next, i might stop writing but if you have any ideas for where this could go that would be great, goodbye xx**


End file.
